birsch
by Bezdomny
Summary: Bill x Alex Hirsch. Hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett blaszfémia. Mivel Alex kigúnyolta a human!Bill elgondolás fanjait, akik mindent "dughatóvá akarnak tenni", elhatároztam, őt fogom shippelni Billel (hátha akkor kevésbé lesz féltékeny). E történetben végre magyarázatot kapunk arra is, miért volt olyan sürgős Alex Hirsch számára, hogy két évad után hirtelen lezárja a sorozatot.


Alex remegő kézzel húzta meg az utolsó vonalat digitális rajztáblája képernyőjén, majd erőtlenül ejtette a tollat az asztalra. Egy halott könnycsepp gördült végig arcán csendesen, megtört ellenállásának egyetlen jeleként. Egy újabb Gravity Falls epizód storyboardja készült el – egy újabb kicsiny lépés Bill Cipher világuralmi törekvéseinek megvalósulása felé.

Igen, ez volt az igazság. Bill valódi volt, és ő diktálta a lépéseket, melyeket Alexnek öntudalan bábként kellett követnie. Ha nem így tesz... nos, abba jobb nem is belegondolni, Bill mire lett volna képes vele.

A Démoni Dorito terve egyszerű volt: a populáris rajzfilmsorozat létrehoztával hatalmas tömegek befolyásolására nyert lehetőséget. Hogy mi a siker titka, azt számára gyerekjáték volt összerakni. Egy halandó, hiszékeny és szűk látókörű fajt, mint amilyen az ember, nem nehéz szórakoztatni. Ehhez már csak az ügyesen elrejtett üzeneteket, manipulatív kulcsszavakat kellett hozzárendelnie, hogy az emberi elmékbe férkőzve megfertőzhesse közönsége tudatallatiját.

Alex ott jött a képbe, hogy szükség volt egy földi szószólóra, jobbkézre, aki elvégzi helyette a munkát, és kivitelezi nagyszabású művét. A frissen diplomázott animátor jó választásnak tűnt. _Remek választásnak..._

– Végeztem, Cipher! Mára végeztem, engedj aludni most már. – Alex határozottnak akart tűnni, de hangja meg-megtört a félelemtől.

A háromszög most is ott lebegett körülötte, mint valami gonosz geocentrikus csillag. Némán, ám tekintetében veszélyes szikrákkal szemlélte a tehetetlen alkotót. Alex mozdulatlanul ült és nem is nézett egyenesen az alvilági alakzatra. Nem akarta felingerelni az egyébként is instabil és kiszámíthatatlan lelkivilágú démont.

Bill végül megállt előtte.

– Igazán? És a twitter posztok? És a rajongói levelek? – kérdezte szórakozottan, ami ijesztőbb volt minden dühös szemrehányásnál.

– Közel hajnali két óra, Cipher! Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy még éjszaka is neked dolgozzam! - fakadt ki Alex. Hosszú hónapok óta alig aludt rendesen, és ez kezdte kikészíteni.

– De igen, elvárhatom – mosolyodott el a démon szeme. – És pont ezt teszem.

Az animátor háta mögé úszott, és a füléhez hajolt.

– A siker nem jön magától, Alex. Minden lehetséges vasat a tűzbe kell tartanunk, ha azt akarjuk, hogy a sorozat hosszútávon versenyképes maradjon, nem igaz? – Ijesztő, többszólamú hangján felnevetett. – Ha majd a huszonhetedik évadnál tartunk és rajongók újabb és újabb generációit hódítjuk meg a végtelenségig újraismételt sémákkal, ha majd ötven éves korodban is Mabel-cosplayes tinilányok dőlnek a karjaidba, elismered, hogy igazam volt.

Közben olyan közel került, hogy az egyik oldala finoman érintette Alex arcát.

– Addig is...

Bill szemüregében egy nyelv jelent meg a szemgolyó helyén, aminek hegye hosszan és sikamlósan Alex fülébe hatolt. Az ijedten kapta el a fejét.

– Ne csináld ezt. Tudod, hogy utálom.

– Tudom, hogy imádod – suttogta Bill –, de egyébként sem számít, hogy neked tetszik-e vagy sem. Hisz az enyém vagy! – Őrült nevetése interdimenzionális viharként visszhangzott Alex fejében. Csuklóin egyszerre a láncok jól ismert hidegét érezte, majd egy erőteljes rántást hátulról. A láncok húzását követve fel kellett állnia, hogy enyhítse a bőrébe hasító fájdalmat. Így követte a démont az ágyig, ahol az a párnákra taszította őt.

És mindezt csak néma, ellenállás nélküli reménytelenségben tűrte.

Sajnos a démonnak igaza volt. Alex immár semmilyen joggal nem rendelkezett önmaga felett, mindezt a démonra ruházta. Ó, ha akkor tudta volna, mibe keveredik! De vak volt és ambíciózus, nem érdekelte más, csak hogy elismert alkotó legyen, és ennek fejében bármire képes volt...

Ma már másként látja.

Túl késő.

Bill most fölé hajolva emberi alakot vett fel. Huszonéves, nyúlánk, szőke; magas járomcsont és ragadozómosoly. Egyik szeme kalózmódra bekötve, a másik sárgán és gúnyosan szikrázik.

Alex akarata ellenére gyorsabban kezdte venni a levegőt, és szívét egész mellkasában zakatoló pulzálásként érezte. Valószínűleg megnőtt az adrenalin szintje. Próbált kibújni a másik alól, de a láncok, kezeit a feje fölé feszítve, erősen tartották. Moccani sem bírt.

A démon lassan közeledett felé, kiélvezve minden ezredmásodpercet, amit a férfi félelmétől terhes levegőből szippanthatott.

Aztán hirtelen megállt, gondolkodva, mint akinek jobb ötlete támadt. Ártatlan hangon megszólalt:

– Mi az, Alex, nem tiltakozol?

Az alkotó valami csapdát sejtve, gyanakodva nézett fel a fiatalabbnak tűnő, mégis domináns félre.

– Miért, ha tiltakozom, az talán használna valamit? Akkor elengednél?

Bill csak ezt várta.

– Ó, ne légy ostoba! – nevetett hamisan. – Természetesen az alakomra értettem. – Könnyed eleganciával végigmutatott magán. – Úgy emlékszem, mintha nemrég nemtetszésedet nyilvánítottad volna ki Bill Cipher emberi ábrázolásairól. Túlságosan helyes, túlságosan „fuckboy", nem igaz? – A színlelt, ártatlan jókedv az áldozatát bekerítő ragadozó gúnyos vigyorába csapott át.

Alex nagyot nyelt. Hát persze! A jótékonysági élőadás youtube-on, amit nemrég készítettek... Elege volt már Bill játékaiból, és a művész kicsinyes bosszújával élve kigúnyolta a human!Bill fanokat. Bár ne tette volna.

– Nos, ha neked más tetszik, azzal sincs semmi baj, én nyitott vagyok a másfajta ízlésre is, csak kérned kell... Várj, hogyan is tetszettem neked? – Bill egy kézmozdulatára teste lassan változni kezdett. Fiatal vonásait ráncok redőzték át, vékony sziluettje groteszk módon elhájasodott, szőke haja helyén néhány őszes drótszál nőtt, és fél szeme betegen, lehunyva pöffeszkedett dagadt arcán.

Egy középkorú, ápolatlan kujon állt immár Alex előtt, ugyanazzal a perverz ragadozómosollyal, ami viszont így sokkal hátborzongatóbbá vált.

– Így már jó lesz? – Rossz fogai sárgán villantak, rekedt hangja gonosz, kéjes szándéktól csöpögött.

Alex Hirsch élete egyik legszörnyűbb éjszakáját készült átélni.

. . .

_Bill Cipher mindig a megfelelő szavakat súgta, így manipulált. Akárkit levett volna a lábáról mézes-mázos ígéreteivel, így Alex védelmére legyen mondva, esélye sem volt vele szemben._

_A kétdimenziós kísértő nem sokkal azután jelent meg, hogy a fiatal művész befejezte tanulmányait a Calartson. Bill azt ígérte neki, amire ambíciózus alkotó lévén mindennél jobban vágyott: gyors sikert, saját sorozatot, állandó helyet egy nagy stúdiónál... Mégis ki tudott volna ellenállni ennek? Alig pár év alatt el is érte mindezt – valahogy nem tűnt fel senkinek, milyen hirtelen jött, milyen _

valószínűtlen_ a fiatal diplomás áttörő sikere._

_Viszont a sátáni síkidom segítő kezének ára volt, és nem is akármilyen. Először is, az alkotó minden kreatív ötletét valójában Bill diktálta, saját sötét terveinek megfelelően, és Alexnek beleszólása sem lehetett a történet alakulásába._

_Másodszor, Alex a démon eszközévé vált, s Bill azt tehetett vele, amit akart. Nem is kímélte semmilyen tekintetben. Teste és lelke immár hozzá tartozott, és ez azt is jelentette, hogy az állandó, kizsigerelő túlórázás és robot mellett, ha Cipher kedve úgy hozta, szexuálisan is ki volt szolgáltatva neki. Márpedig Cipher kedve gyakran hozta úgy, gyakrabban, mint ahogy azt Alex szerette volna._

_. . ._

Bill tehát minden kénye-kedvét kiélhette a fiatal férfin, s Alex minden megaláztatását rezignáltan tűrte.

Ma éjjel sem volt ez másképp, bár ez alkalommal a démon érezte szolgája erőfeszítéseit, és hogy az milyen nehezen vágott jó képet Bill speciális humorérzékéhez. Látta rajta az undort, ami csak még jobban szórakoztatta.

– Mi az, Alex, mégsem tetszik a „kánon" alakom? Esetleg azt szeretnéd, hogy inkább _megint_ háromszög alakban maradjak? – A hájas öregember ördögien felnevetett.

– Jaj ne! Csak azt ne! – kiáltott fel Alex, és könyörgő, nedves szemmel nézett fel domináns hímjére, hasztalan. Cipher újra átalakulóban volt.

Bill rettenetesen élvezte az Alex gyötrését. Sok halandóval volt már dolga, de tapasztalatai szerint a művészek és a tudósok értettek legjobban a szenvelgő, mazochista önkorbácsoláshoz. Komolyan, mintha még élveznék is, ha valaki besegít még egy korbáccsal...

Az aktus forróbb pillanataiban Alex körmei mélyen vájtak Bill sík idomaiba, akit csak mégjobban feltüzelt a fájdalom érzése. Imádta ezt az emberi dimenziót, ahol minden benyomás elevenbe vágó, hússá és vérré, fizikai valósággá keményedett szenzációvá lett. Nem véletlenül választotta a C-137-es világot manipulatív uralmi törekvéseinek központjául.

Persze, előbb-utóbb minden dimenziót az igájába hajt majd... Csak idő kérdése...

. . .

Hosszú hónapok teltek el.

A biztos, végső elhatározás lassan formálódott Alex tudatában, de amint megszületett, már nem volt visszaút. Döntött. A hír egyszerre sújtotta le a világ összes Gravity Falls rajongóját, akik ezidáig még tápláltak némi hiú reményt, hiába. Nem lesz több szezon. Ez itt a vége.

Persze idővel majd találnak más rajonganivalót, és elfelejtik, mit is jelentett számukra Dipper és Mabel Pines kalandos nyara, mit is jelentettek a különös, kódolt jelek, és Bill Cipher szavai... Alex Hirsch a világot mentette meg a biztos pusztulástól, mégis mindenki csalódott benne. Bejelentése óta a sorozat népszerűsége kimutathatóan csökkent... Nemsokára minden könnyen jött hírneve oda, sorozata pedig csak egy lesz az elfeledett régiségek hosszú során.

Természetesen a fontos az, hogy végre megszabadulhat Billtől, nem igaz? Cipher elvesztette a vele kötött alkut, hisz feltételei nem teljesültek. Igen, valójában ezért tette mindezt, nem a világ megmentéséért. Nyilván.

Az emlegetett háromszög dühödten suhant be a helyiségbe.

– MIT TETTÉL, TE ÁTKOZOTT?!

Szóval hozzá is elért a hír. Alex nyugodtan fordult vele szembe. A démon többé nem árthatott neki.

– Azt, amit már régóta meg kellett volna tennem. Az egyetlen lehetséges lépést, ami megmaradt számomra.

_Ha másként megszabadulni nem tudok tőled, hát magammal rántalak a szakadékba._

A démon szinte elsápadt. Hangneme egycsapásra megváltozott.

– Alex, Alex, nem teheted! Nem így egyeztünk meg! Hát már nem érdekel a karriered?

– Vannak annál fontosabb dolgok is, Cipher.

A démon ekkor glitch-szerű kihagyásokkal és hirtelen, kontrollálatlan elváltozásokkal halványodni kezdett.

– Ó ne! Az alkunk! Máris széthullóban van, Alex, segíts!

Alex Hirsch keserűen nézte elnyomója tusáját a dimenzióból való kilépéssel, de nem mozdult, amíg a másik végleg köddé nem foszlott.

Egy halott könnycsepp gördült végig arcán csendesen.

_Meg kellett tennem, Bill. Nem áldozhattam fel a világot megalomániád oltárán... még ha be is kell vallanom magamnak, hogy valahol, mélyen és titokban, és számomra sem igazán érthető módon, de..._ szerettelek.


End file.
